Jugando con los sentimientos
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una persona, tu nunca sabrás si hay alguna persona que sabe jugar mejor que tu


Maka se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque de Death City cabizbaja y muy furiosa, había tirado tres arboles del doble de su peso y tamaño con las manos desprotegidas a golpes (las cuales ahora estaban casi destrozadas y llenas de sangre).

La lluvia caía completamente sobre ella y sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la lluvia haciéndolas irreconocibles.

Su largo cabello rubio caía como una cascada desordenada sobre sus hombros y sus bellos ojos verdes se encontraban opacos.

Ella definitivamente odiaba al engreído de Soul Eater Evans, ¿cómo se atrevía a humillarla de esa forma y jugar de esa forma con ella?

-Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio –se repetía abrazándose a sí misma. No lograba comprender porque se había enamorado de una persona de su calaña.

Pero él iba a pagar las consecuencias de haberla hecho enfurecer de esa forma.

Si quería saber que tan cruel y despiadada podía llegar a ser con gusto se lo iba a conceder.

La chica se levanto de la banca mirando los arboles que acaba de tirar y luego dio un suspiro de cansancio.

-Cuídate Evans, que si no te matare a golpes–murmuro la chica Albarn antes de retirarse del lugar, siendo observada desde la distancia por cierto chico peli negro.

-¿Qué has hecho Soul? –murmuro Kid preocupado, viendo como Maka se alejaba con las manos goteando sangre.

Kid se sentó en la misma banca en la que Maka había estado momentos antes y noto los arboles tirados en el suelo y su preocupación incremento.

De ante mano sabia que Albarn no era una chica a la que el resto llamaría común, era algo agresiva, enojona, poseía una fuerza sobrehumana y una sonrisa preciosa y pura.

Pero lo último no era lo importante, si no lo que el idiota de tiburoncin le había hecho a la chica.

Y lo peor era que él lo había visto todo.

_**Flash Back**_

_Era la salida de Shibusen, pero debido a que la lluvia era demasiado fuerte la mayoría de los alumnos seguían refugiados bajo el techo del mismo._

_El chico peli negro había prometido esperar a su prima la mayor de las Thompson, ya que ella tenía clase de cocina después de la salida._

_Aburrido el chico había decidido pasear un rato por los pasillos del instituto, en espera de que su prima saliese._

_Una sonora carcajada hizo que se regresara a un salón en específico, su salón de clases. Ahí había dos personas, una de ellas era Soul Evans y la otra Maka Albarn._

_Esta última tenía sus ojos ocultos gracias a su flequillo y apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula._

_Kid decidió asomarse para ver que ocurría._

_-No seas ingenua Albarn –el chico soltó otra risotada ante la mirada de su compañera._

_-Ya cállate –ordeno la rubia apretando las manos en puños –No te atrevas a decir algo mas-amenazo aun sin mirarle a los ojos._

_El chico haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de la rubia la miro y prosiguió _

_-No puedo creer que de verdad creíste que yo el chico mas cool se enamoraría de una pequeña rata de biblioteca como tú, no me hagas reír –se burlaba el peli blanco_

_Maka apretó aun más la mandíbula y con paso decidido se acerco a Soul, levantando así la mirada por fin desde que habían comenzado a hablar._

_Soul al ver esa mirada dolida en Maka solo atino a reírse en su cara._

_-Eres patética –le dijo Soul entre risas_

_-TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS –grito la chica furiosa dándole una fuerte bofetada a Soul, que por la fuerza de la misma termino cayendo al suelo –Solo te diré una cosa Evans –siseo Maka, a lo que al chico le recorrió un escalofrió conforme el estado de la chica pasaba de uno de dolor a una de furia incontenible –Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una persona, tu nunca sabrás si hay alguna persona que sabe jugar mejor que tu –dicho esto la chica recogió sus cosas y salió del aula._

_Kid espero a que la rubia saliese para entrar el._

_-¿Qué le hiciste? –exigió saber_

_Soul lo miro sobándose la cara_

_-Solo la enamore lo suficiente como para luego lastimarla y decirle la verdad –dijo con simpleza levantándose del suelo_

_Kid apretó los puños._

_-Sabes bien que te advertí que no te acercaras a ella, ahora sufre las consecuencias de tus actos, porque la conozco y esto no se quedara así, deberías temerle –fue lo único que Kid le dijo _

_**Fin flash back**_

-En que lio te metiste Evans –murmuro el chico mirando aun, los arboles manchados en sangre.

* * *

Soul se sentó en el sillón de la sala de su departamento. Tenía la mejilla hinchada por culpa del golpe que la "amable" de Maka le había proporcionado.

Nunca antes una chica lo había golpeado y menos con una fuerza tan sobrehumana como la de ella.

_-Deberías temerle _–recordó que le había dicho Kid esa misma tarde luego de lo sucedido

Había escuchado rumores sobre la chica Albarn.

Todos decían que si alguien llegaba a molestarla ya fuera un chico o una chica, Maka no les tenia piedad, ya los maestros les habían prohibido burlarse de Maka porque ellos no se hacían responsables de lo que la chica pudiese llegar a hacerles, ya que bien sabían que si la alumna estrella se enojaba era porque la molestaban y de una forma muy humillante, por eso mismo él quería comprobar que tan cierto era eso.

Pero ahora no sabía si había hecho bien haciéndole eso, lo que le había hecho había sido muy cruel y no sabía porque…pero se sintió peor que un bicho luego de decirle eso.

-¿Por qué…me siento…así? –se pregunto Soul llevándose una mano a la cara

Por más que la miraba ella no parecía ser tan cruel y despiadada como todos decían que era, solo dos de esas personas habían sufrido las consecuencias de haberla humillado y muchos otros de otras escuelas.

Pero lo que él quería saber era porque tenía ese sentimiento.

Soul termino por suspirar, necesitaba un buen descanso.

Lo bueno es que por el próximo mes no tendría que ir al instituto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al mes siguiente (luego de las vacaciones) el chico Evans ya se preparaba para salir a sus clases, aun con ese sentimiento rondando por su corazón y otro más de desilusión.

El camino al instituto se le hizo más largo de lo normal, por alguna razón se sentía completamente inquieto.

_-Nunca debí jugar con sus sentimientos –_pensaba Soul mientras más cerca veía el edificio de Shibusen._-Lo pague caro_

Cuando hubo llegado a los escalones de la entrada vio a la chica Albarn parada en el tercer escalón, mirando sus manos vendadas.

-Una semana ¿eh? –se decía Maka con el ceño fruncido, se le había ocurrido ir a golpear arboles de nuevo para desquitar su furia –Todo por culpa de Evans –chisto enojada

Soul se acerco a ella cauteloso.

-¿Qué yo qué? -le pregunto parándose frente a ella.

Maka levanto la mirada y apretó la mandíbula con furia.

-Esto –espeto dándole un puñetazo en la cara al chico, que rodo por las escaleras –Si no quieres saber porque dicen que soy cruel y despiadada aléjate de mí –le grito la chica subiendo las escaleras corriendo y dejando un rastro de lagrimas y sangre en el camino.

Soul se agarro la parte afectada y la vio marcharse.

Definitivamente no debió hacerle daño.

Ahora comprendía que era ese sentimiento.

Soul se apresuro a seguirla, aun no había nadie más que ellos dos así que encontrarla debería resultarle bastante sencillo.

Recorrió todo el instituto en busca de la chica rubia, aun faltaba para que los alumnos comenzasen a llegar así que su búsqueda debería ser relativamente fácil…claro según él.

El único lugar que le faltaba revisar era el jardín que estaba cerca del bosque.

Cuando llego al lugar la encontró sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol que por la altura parecía más un pino.

-¿Qué quieres Evans? –pregunto amarga

Soul sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna.

-Yo quería…..-las palabras del chico peli blanco fueron interrumpidas por Maka

-Yo te odio, no sabes cuánto ¿pero sabes?, esto que siento no es odio. Es decepción y dolor, porque tu maldito engreído ¿Cómo te atreviste a enamorarme de esa forma?, para luego…para luego –las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y cayeron al pasto perdiéndose. –Para luego decirme que solo era una broma una muy cruel….yo podría ser lo que quisieras pero nunca óyeme bien nunca hice algo injusto y esas personas lo saben bien –Maka se limpio las lagrimas

-Maka escúchame, yo he comprendido las palabras que me dijiste aquel día –la interrumpió Soul y Maka bajo del árbol y lo miro a los ojos

-¿El qué? –exigió saber

-Ahora sé que nunca debí hacerte algo como eso –murmuro el chico –Veras….

_**Flash Back**_

_Soul se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa de sus padres, mirando a su madre con la ceja enarcada_

_-Iremos de vacaciones –exclamo su madre de lo más feliz._

_Soul suspiro con un aire de amargado y con cara de "no gracias", mas su madre lo miro._

_-Por favor hijo, hace mucho que no vamos de vacaciones todos juntos –le suplico su madre_

_Soul suspiro_

_-Está bien –dijo resignado_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-Llegamos –grito la madre de Soul feliz_

_Soul miro a _su alrededor.

-_Okinawa ¿eh? –murmuro, siguiendo a su madre de cerca. Al final solo ellos dos habían terminado yendo a las dichosas vacaciones "en familia", pero Soul bien sabía que su padre ni su hermano podrían ir, cosa que le alegraba por más cruel que sonase._

_-Espera a que veas a Megumi-chan se ha puesto preciosa –le decía su madre mientras bajaban del coche frente a una lujosa mansión._

_Frente a ella había una chica de largo cabello celeste recogido en una coleta de lado, alta, piel blanca y ojos lilas._

_-Hola Señora Evans –saludo la chica con una bella sonrisa_

_-Megumi-chan –saludo Satoko dándole un abrazo_

_Soul en cambio no le quito la mirada de encima a la peli celeste quien le sonrió coquetamente._

_De la mansión salió una mujer de ojos lilas y cabello negro que al ver a Satoko la abrazo cariñosamente._

_-Que mona te has puesto Umy –le sonrió la señora Evans_

_-Tu igual – ambas señoras entraron a la mansión hablando animadamente, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos._

_-¿Asi que tu eres Soul eh? –le dijo Megumi al oído cosa que le causo al chico un escalofrió_

_-Si soy yo –sonrió seductor_

_Ambos chicos no tardaron en entenderse bastante bien hasta tal punto en el que se hicieron novios bastante cariñosos por cierto._

_**Dos semanas después**_

_-Megumi –la llamo Soul sin recibir respuesta alguna de la chica_

_Soul toco la puerta suavemente, que en el acto se abrió dejando ver la arreglada habitación de la chica._

_El chico Evans por curiosidad entro, encontrando la computadora de la chica prendida y en el un mensaje._

_**Megumi amor, te espero en la fuente principal de la ciudad.**_

_**Recuerda que hoy cumplimos un mes de novios.**_

_**Te amo mucho.**_

_**Te espero y no tardes.**_

_Soul se sorprendió pero luego apretó los puños muy enojado dispuesto a ir en busca de ella._

_Cuando llego, lo primero que vio fue a la chica sentada en la fuente besándose bastante apasionada con un chico._

_Entonces Soul recordó algo_

_- Nunca juegues con los sentimientos de una persona, tu nunca sabrás si hay alguna persona que sabe jugar mejor que tu-recordó y fue entonces cuando entendió el significado de esas simples palabras._

_El había dañado a una persona y a cambio encontró a alguien que supo jugar sus cartas mejor que él, vaya ironía._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Soul bajo la mirada, evitando la de Maka, quien lo miro con sorpresa

-Durante la última semana de mi estancia en Okinawa, solo pensaba en lo que te había hecho y el sentimiento que eso me producía y lo que sentía hacia a ti, hasta que llegue a una conclusión –Soul miro a Maka quien lo miraba con una ceja enarcada

-Habla Evans –chisto la chica

-Te amo –le grito sonrojado –Y de verdad siento haberte hecho lo que te hice, fui un idiota –murmuro, mas sus palabras fueron silenciadas por los labios de Maka, sus labios eran suaves y calidos y lo besaban con ternura, una ternura que nunca más dejaría escapar.

-Te amo –le susurro Maka volviendo a besarlo

_**Si vas a jugar con los sentimientos de una persona cuidate, ya que podrías conocer a alguien que sepa jugar mejor ese juego que tu y hacerte ver que tan miserable fuiste con esa otra persona y hasta podrías darte cuenta que a la persona que lastimaste es tu verdadero amor…**_


End file.
